VSS
by x.imagine.x
Summary: Very Short Songfics. Mainly Smitchie/Naitlyn but theres a twist about the fate of these VSS's! read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so I thought I'd try out the whole iPod shuffle thing, so here it is, hope you enjoy

Hey, so I thought I'd try out the whole iPod shuffle thing, so here it is, hope you enjoy! Most of these are pretty short, since it's my first attempt and it took me a while to get into it. I think I understand what I'm doing now though. I might try another one and add it onto this topic, so, if you want, you can story alert it… if not, that's ok. But above all… please Review!

* * *

'**Rock Star' by Nickelback- Shane (reflecting)**

Shane Grey was much too good for any regular career. Shane had big plans for himself and those plans did not include some boring job behind a desk in a four-foot-five cubicle. Shane Grey would never become one of those nameless, faceless drones that spent everyday at the office, going over random figures that wouldn't really help anybody… No. Shane Grey was destined for greatness. Shane Grey was never going to succumb to the norm. Shane Grey wanted to be a rock star. Shane Grey wanted to be famous. Shane Grey wanted everything that came with being famous. He wanted the parties, the free stuff, the girls hanging all over him…

Or at least he thought he did.

* * *

'**Don't Call Me Baby' by Kreesha Turner- Smitchie**

"Baby…please… just listen," Shane begged his girlfriend of one year. Everything had been going fine, more than fine, great really… until he messed up… big time.

'_Don't_ call me that Shane, you lost the privilege of calling me that the second you looked at that blonde whore!'

"Mitchie…please…don't do this!"

Mitchie stayed silent, staring at him coldly.

"Pleas… I didn't mean it. It was a mistake. I love you!"

"You've got some nerve saying that to me after what you've done!"

"I was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

How can sleeping with somebody else be an accident? What, did you fall, naked, and she just happened to be laying underneath you, naked, and she broke your fall? No. You made a choice Shane. Now you have to live with it." Tears were falling down Mitchie's cheeks now.

Shane stepped towards her. He tried to grab her hands, she pulled them away.

"Baby, please! I didn't mean to!

"No, Shane, you did mean to. you knew exactly what you were doing. And as I told you before, _don't_ call me that. I can't believe I actually trusted you." Mitchie turned away angrily, heading for the door. She picked up the box of her belongings as she went. She didn't even pause as she walked out the door with a last parting remark of: "We're through."

* * *

'**I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry- ATTENTION- SLASH! I really didn't like writing this because I'm HATE slash, but that was the only way I could think of going for this song… So here's my slashyness of MitchiexCaitlyn…**

Mitchie's POV

I can't believe what just happened… I kissed Caitlyn! And I think I may have actually… gulp… liked it! I've never really thought of girls that way before… but we were at this party, and we were drunk, and before I knew it I found myself wondering what it would be like, and I did it, and I liked it, and I'm so confused… What about Shane? What about Caitlyn? What am I going to do?

Caitlyn's POV

Oh my gosh… Mitchie just kissed me… and I think I may have liked it… I'm not even sure how or why this happened… One minute I'm minding my own business, talking to Mitchie, and the next she's asking me about kissing girls, and if I've ever thought about it before. I shrugged it off, and then the next thing I know, she's KISSING ME! I had no clue what to do, but found myself kissing her back… I hope Shane doesn't kill me…

* * *

'**Fall For You' by Secondhand Serenade. Smitchie**

Tonight was how she'd first pictured dating Shane Grey. Tonight was how she wanted it to be. No fighting, no attitude, no snapping at each other. It was just the two of them, sitting in his apartment, no distractions, no cell phones, and no paparazzi. Mitchie looked into Shane's eyes and she could feel herself falling. She could feel herself falling into his eyes, falling into him… all over again. She couldn't help it. Whenever their relationship seemed to be falling apart, he always pulled something like this, and she would look into his eyes, and she'd fall madly in love all over again. She'd convince herself that everything would be alright. She'd convince herself that he'd always be there. She'd convince herself that this was how it would be from here on out. She'd basically fling herself back down into that hole… But tonight… Tonight she couldn't do it. She couldn't allow herself to fall back into this trap she kept falling in.

"Shane… I'm sorry… I can't…"

She watched, heartbroken, as confusion and pain clouded Shane's eyes. He backed away from her, stuttering, "W-Why not?"

"Because how do I know it's going to last? Last time I fell for it, and the time before that, but it's never stayed this way for long… What is there to make me think that it'll be much different this time?"

"Because I promise you it will!"

"You've promised me that before, too. It hasn't made a difference… Look, I love you, you know that, and I care about you so much sometimes it makes my heart ache, but I have to take care of myself first… And right now I need to take a step back and go back to normality. I can't keep putting myself through this Shane. I can't handle this constant roller coaster ride of a relationship, if you can call it that. Yeah, sure, it's all great when we're together and happy, but when we're not… You have no idea how hard it is on me."

"Yes, I do Mitchie, because I'm going through the same thing… Do you know how long I've waited for someone like you? You're the most amazing girl. Nobody could ever replace you because a girl like you is impossible to find these days. I need you in my life. C'mon, we can get through this together. It'll be different this time."

"Sorry Shane, I can't," And with that, Mitchie turned and walked out on the love of her life. She felt her heart breaking, but she wouldn't allow herself to look back, because she couldn't afford to fall for him again…

* * *

**'Hasta La Vista' from Camp Rock – Goodbyes, Naitlyn friendship**

"I'm going to miss you so much Cait!" Mitchie cried, tearing up as she and her best friend at Camp Rock, Caitlyn Gellar, hugged for the last time before Caitlyn's parents pulled up. Caitlyn went to go put her bags in the car, telling her parents that she'd be a minute. Caitlyn returned to say goodbye to the rest of her friends: Lola, Barron, Sander, and, of course, she said goodbye to Mitchie once again. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Nate Keller, member of the popular band Connect 3 stood behind her. Caitlyn and Nate had become very close over that last few days, and Caitlyn knew that saying goodbye to him would be very hard. She looked over at where Mitchie was saying goodbye to Shane. Actually it wasn't so much saying goodbye as making out…

She turned away to look at Nate again. "Well… I guess this is goodbye then, huh?"

"Yeah… I guess so…" Nate shrugged, scuffing the ground with his shoes. Caitlyn bit her lip, before throwing her arms around Nate and hugging him tightly. He seemed surprised at first, but returned the hug. After they broke apart, Caitlyn looked away so he couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Do you think… maybe… you know… we could… call each other, e-mail, IM, all that stuff?"

Caitlyn's face was lit up by a bright smile suddenly, as she took out her cell phone, holding it out to him. "Here. You put in your info, I'll put in mine."

Nate smiled back and they traded phones. As they returned the phones, Caitlyn took a deep breath, and then spoke once more.

"And you know what else? Good-byes suck… so could we maybe just call this a see you later?"

Nate smiled once again and nodded. Caitlyn smiled back as she got into her car after one last wave to everyone. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all…

* * *

'**Shut-up and Drive' by Rhianna- Mitchie and Sierra friendship**

"Hurry up, Sierra! Get in!" Mitchie called to her friend excitedly. She'd just gotten her driver's license. After two previous tries and a whole lot of nerves, she'd gotten past it, finally able to relax with the instructor constantly scrutinizing her driving. She'd trained herself to look only at the road and mirrors, no glancing at the instructor every time she saw the pen move over the paper, no tapping her leg, no biting her lip. This time, she'd overcome everything and she'd gotten it! The first thing she did after getting her license, was call her parents, and then Shane, and finally, she was picking up Sierra to take her to lunch to celebrate. Mitchie was a little bit nervous, of course, but she was pretty sure it would be alright.

"You got it?!" Sierra screeched as she came out the front door to see Mitchie sitting behind the wheel, no parents in sight.

Mitchie nodded enthusiastically as Sierra climbed in.

Mitchie then started jabbering non-stop as Sierra sat there, amused. Mitchie still hadn't moved. Finally, she'd had enough of just sitting in one spot.

"Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and drive!"

**OK, I know, that was pertty suckish… best I could do… sorry!**

* * *

'**Face Down' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Naitlyn**

Nate watched as Caitlyn limped to her cabin. He knew that this new boyfriend she'd showed up with this year wasn't a good guy. He knew that he was the reason she was limping. Caitlyn tried to deny it, but he knew. He knew that she was being abused by this jerk. She would never admit it, so Nate tried talking to the guy. The only problem with his theory: Natetwig, Caitlyn's boyfriend tree. Nate ended up with a huge black eye. However, this caused Caitlyn to realize what was happening to her… She broke up with the idiot on the spot. Nate hadn't exactly pictured it happening this way, but it had, so he guessed that his pain and embarrassment was worth it. Or at least it had better be, because Shane made fun of him for a week for thinking he could take the guy on.

**Yeah, that one wasn't so great either. I just really wasn't sure, so I sat there thinking for half the song, finally starting and then I didn't have much time… **

* * *

**'How Far We've Come' by Matchbox Twenty- Mitchie**

Mitchie stared out the window on her way back home from the most amazing summer of her life. She wasn't sure what would become of her now that this was over. She wasn't sure how she could just go back to being a normal person after this summer. She went from being invisible, to being friends with Shane Grey, and then screwing it up by lying to him, and then reconnecting at Final Jam. Of course, she couldn't forget the lessons she'd learned along the way. Trying to fit in isn't worth it, and neither are the 'It' Girls. She'd gotten a taste of popularity this summer, and she didn't want any more of it. She was suddenly very happy to have been where she was at the end of the summer. She really had come a long way since the start of this whole adventure, and she couldn't wait to see where it took her next!

**Alright, another one that isn't so great either… wow, these last 3 suck!**

* * *

'**Listen To Your Heart' by DHT- Smitchie**

Mitchie looked out the window of the church, how was she supposed to decide? After she and Shane had broken up, she wasn't sure if she could ever recover, but she did. She'd met another guy, a wonderful guy, and he made her feel complete again, but there was a small part of her that knew he wouldn't ever compare to Shane. She'd pushed those thoughts aside. Now, however, it was the day before her wedding to this amazing guy, and Shane just had to pop back into her life. He told her he still loved her, and that he thought she still loved him. He told her that he didn't want her to marry this guy, he asked for a second chance. He practically begged her to give him another chance. Mitchie had told him to leave. Told him he had no right to do this to her after all these years, but she felt those feelings she'd shoved to the back of her mind come bursting through again. Now, she stood, trying to make a decision. Shane, or no Garrett?

2 hours later…

"Shane? It's Mitchie. Can I see you?"

**I think that one's better even thought it's really short… hope you think so too…**

* * *

'**Waiting On The World To Change' by John Mayer- Shane: Pre-Camp Rock**

Connect 3 had a certain image, and their label made sure that they stuck to that image. Nothing was discussed that could change their image, and that drove Shane crazy. He developed an attitude because he was sick and tired of being a 'cookie-cutter pop-star'. He hated singing about stupid things that he could really care less about. He wanted to sing about something that mattered, something that he could relate to, something with emotional depth; not this crap. As he stared at the cameras and people all around him, and at how Nate and Jason were just going along with it, he got fed up. He was through being some goat that just followed the herd. Ok, maybe that wasn't the best metaphor to describe his situation, but whatever works, right? Sure, right now the world was caught up in this whole 'happy-day-I-don't-care-about-anything' music, but eventually that would change, and they would want something more than just meaningless words sung to upbeat music, if you could even call it music with all of the effects masking it. So, Shane decided that he was finally going to do something about all of this. Right after the director yelled 'ACTION!' Shane stared at the camera, stone-faced. He dropped his microphone, and walked off the stage, calling over his shoulder as he left:

"Call me when you aren't going to make us sing crap for once."

**Alright, that was a really shallow interpretation of the song, but it served its purpose. **

* * *

**That's it, that's all; I'll most likely post more as another chapter later on because I actually really like doing this. Hopefully I'll get better as I go along and won't have them so short… But please, tell me which one(s) you liked and which one(s) youdidn't and why! And you know the only way to do that... review!!**


	2. Chapter 2:The twist is at the end

**Alright, here's the next bunch of iPod shuffle challenge songs. I hope they are better than the last!**

**Hey, just realized i forgot to disclaim all ownership of Camp rock, and characters, and Song titles, so here it is: i own nothing of anything i use except the plots of the VSS's. I also don't own the Chasing Cars lyrics i put at the bottom of that story, those belong to Snow Patrol.**

* * *

'**Kiss The Girl' cover by Ashley Tisdale- Naitlyn**

Nate Terrence wasn't one to normally get nervous, but Caitlyn Gellar made him very nervous. He watched her from across the table. He'd finally gotten up the nerve and asked her on a proper date. After tagging along with Mitchie and Shane on double dates for what felt like ages, he had the brilliant idea to actually ask her out with just him and her. Shane had been hinting at it for a while now, and Nate might be imagining things, but Shane actually seemed relieved that Nate had finally asked her out.

He watched Caitlyn eating her food and smiled. She looked up at him.

"What?"

"N-Nothing."

He wondered what she was expecting at the end of the date. Would she want him to hug her, or kiss her? Should her kiss her? If he did, what kind of kiss did she expect? Cheek or lips? And if it was lips, did she want a peck or something more? And if she wanted something more, did she want tongue, or no tongue? Nate suddenly realized how stupid it was, thinking about all of this when they were just starting the date. He pushed all thoughts of kissing her out of his mind as he dug into his lasagne and enjoyed the idle chitchat of what was shaping up to be the best date of his life.

* * *

'**Calling You' by Blue October- Smitchie**

"Wah oo u wan?" Mitchie answered her phone at 3AM, very cranky.

"Hey, Mitch, were you sleeping?" A voice that had called several times already asked.

"No, I was just sitting up at 3am knitting! What do ya think?"

"Sorry," the voice said sheepishly.

Mitchie sighed, "I guess you're forgiven. But only if you bring me chocolate in the morning."

She could hear him chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"So, now that I'm awake," She started, with a touch of annoyance, "Why did you call me at 3am? Wasn't it enough at 12? 1:30?"

"Nope. I couldn't sleep, I wanted to hear your voice…"

"Shane!" Mitchie awed. (A/N: not sure if that was the right word. The way she says Shane is the way she'd say 'Awwwwwwwww')

"If you weren't so incredibly sweet you'd be dead already."

"Good to know. I'll be sweet more often," Shane said.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, laughing. She was now wide-awake, nice work Shane. She sat up in bed as he said something else that made her want to 'Aw' at him.

"Were you dreaming before I woke you up?"

"Mhmm."

"Really? What were you dreaming about? 'Cause I was dreaming about you."

She rolled her eyes once more at his cheesiness, before asking, "Why? Did you want me to be dreaming of you?"

She could almost see him blushing right now. The conversation continued in this vein for a bit, before coming to a close.

"I should probably let you go back to sleep now, huh?"

"That would have been nice if I wasn't already awake…"

"Sorry…"

"It's alright. I'm going back to sleep now."

"Alright. Goodnight Mitchie."

"Good night."

Just as he was about to hang up, Mitchie spoke again.

"And Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me at 3am anymore, kay?"

Before he could respond, she hung up.

**Alright, so it's a bit longer than the others, because blushes, I cheated a bit. I listened to the song more than once… But I wasn't very far when it ended the first time and I didn't want to give you guys half of a thing, so I kept going, and going, and going… I hope it is better than at least one of these since I cheated though…**

* * *

**'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol- Naitlyn**

"Cait? I have something to ask you," Nate Terrence asked his girlfriend of two years.

"What, Nate?"

"Alright, so I've been thinking, and I wanted to tell you that I love you tonight, but I realized that that wouldn't be an accurate representation of my feelings…" Nate could tell by the look in Caitlyn's eye that she figured he was about to break up with her… "I realized that they would be an understatement. Those three words aren't enough to express how I really feel about you. Because you are so much more than those three words can say. You're beautiful, talented, humble, graceful-" Caitlyn snorted at his description. She was not graceful… "And so much more! And I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know just how much more you really are, because you are the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. I know that we constantly hear that things aren't going to go anywhere, because we come from different worlds, no offence of course, but I'm pretty sure that we can make our own decisions… We don't need opinions to know what we have, and what we could have. I was thinking about us last night, and I've come to the conclusion that I can't live without you. When I'm with you, it's like nothing else exists. It's like we're the only two people on Earth. I need you Caitlyn, and I think you need me too." With those words, Nate's stomach knotted and he pulled out the black velvet ring-box that had been sitting in his pocket all night, a constant reminder of what he planned to do later on. He popped the top as he lowered himself down onto one knee.

Caitlyn gasped, "Nate!"

"Caitlyn Gellar, will you marry me?"

"I don't know what to say…"

"Yes would be good."

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" Caitlyn's face was stained with tears as Nate slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her. When they pulled away, she smacked his arm, not very lightly either.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You idiot! You made me think that you were breaking up with me!"

**A/N: Ok, so there's your typical cheese-ball proposal… I was just rambling whatever came to my mind, and that's what I got. Totally corny and cheesy and everything like that, but oh well. I kinda like it… tell me what you think at the bottom with that awesome little square button! (after you read the rest of these of course!) And you may not really understand how I got that from the song, but it was because I didn't really use the whole song. I concentrated on two verses:**

**_'I don't quite know_**

**_How to say_**

**_How I feel_**

**_Those three words_**

**_Are said too much_**

**_They're not enough'_**

* * *

'**Better Than Me' by Hinder- Smitchie**

I know that she can do better. She can do so much better than a stuck-up popstar like me. That's why I broke up with her, because I knew that she could and she would do better. She has a bright future ahead of her; she doesn't need me holding her back. Besides, sooner or later I'd be bound to do something stupid and screw it up. That, or I'd end up lying to her about something and screw it up. Either way I'd end up screwing it up.

I stare up at the ceiling fan, trying not to think about how much I miss her. If she were here right now, she would be lying beside me, head on my chest, the scent of her hair wafting into my nose, making me want to throw the damn purity ring out the window.

I remember pretty much everything about her. From her laugh, to the way that, when she'd look at me, her eyes would get all sparkly, and how she could light up a room, and her amazing voice…

I shake my head, _Shane; you have got to stop thinking about her. She's gone. You let her go. Get over it and move on… I'm sure she has…_

I get up off the bed and begin to pace. It shouldn't be this hard to forget her. Maybe I need a distraction.

I ask Nate if he wants to do something, but he says that he's going out with Caitlyn. Nate's mention of Caitlyn immediately makes me think of her once again. I yell in frustration, retreating to my bedroom. I would ask Jason to do something, but I'm not sure I could handle hanging out one-on-one with Jason for a few hours.

I sit at my desk, turn on my computer, forgetting the desktop picture is one we took the last day of Camp Rock. As soon as I see it, I fling the computer across the room. _Dammit!_ I think, _why am I such an idiot?!_

I pick up the broken computer, throw it in the trash. Now I'll have to go buy a new one, and pay to have the wall fixed.

'First Time' by Lifehouse- Smitchie

Shane Grey was a famous popstar. Everyday he dealt with crazed fans. He performed for thousands at concerts most nights of the week. Shane Grey was hardly ever nervous. Except for right now. Standing in front of Mitchie Torres's cabin, waiting for her to come out so that they could go for that canoe ride. He sensed that there was more to their feeling than that platonic thing, but he wasn't going to say anything, because he didn't want her to not feel the same way, and then he'd screw up their friendship. Shane scuffed his shoe in the dirt as he waited, growing more nervous. He wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend tonight, but he wasn't sure if he should. He still hadn't completely forgiven her for lying and he really didn't know if he could trust her. Besides, he shouldn't just ask her out because she was the 'girl with the voice' that he'd been looking for all summer, that didn't make everything she'd done alright.

An old cliché came back to him as he was standing there: _you miss 100 of the shots you don't take._ He had no clue why he thought of it, but he realized that if he wanted more than a friendship with Mitchie, he'd have to take a chance. He was still mulling it over as she emerged, and they set off for the lake.

They had a nice talk that night. They cleared the air between them, and Shane knew that he wanted to take the chance of asking her, but it scared him to death. He didn't want to let her into his heart, just to have it broken again. He also knew that they were both lost, looking for each other, or at least that's what it felt like. He also knew that not asking her would be like taking the easy way out, it would be like giving up. He wasn't about to do that, because Shane Grey never gave up.

Shane asked her that night, and now, here they were, a year later, still going strong. Sure, there had been fights on the way, but they'd weathered the storm, and made it out alright. Shane could honestly say that he loved Mitchie, and it scared the shit out of him, but he was glad it did.

**A/N: Ok, so I cheated on that one too, but I couldn't stop at the part where they set off for the lake… I'm just a cheater… oh well!**

* * *

**So I'll stop there for now.**

**Now, here's the TWIST I was talking about: **

**What I was thinking was that, you guys tell me your favorites out of the last two chapters of VSS's and I'll turn them into one-shots. I'd expand on the ideas of them, explaining how they got there, and where they go from that point. Tell me if you think it sounds good or not! If you didn't like any of them, tell me, and if enough people do, then i'll post another round. Of course, the only way to do that is to PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fall For You

_Alright, so, thanks to the whole THREE people that actually told me which ones they liked. Your votes were taken into consideration! I now have my four VSS's that are going to be transformed into one-shots. Here's the first one. I'm changing most of them to first person, because it's easier to write. _

* * *

_Fall For You_- by Secondhand Serenade

"Hey," I smiled when I heard Shane's voice, and was about to respond when, "You've reached my voicemail. I'm pretty sure that if you called this number, and don't know who I am, you don't need to know, so if you know me, leave a message, if not, don't."

I rolled my eyes, smiling at his stupid voicemail, before sighing and hanging up again. I'd already left two messages, and I didn't want to seem like I was desperate and needy. This was becoming a regular occurrence lately. I knew that I needed to be understanding and everything, because Shane was undoubtedly busy recording and such, but I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I hated to be the clingy, needy girl who didn't understand that her boyfriend wasn't going to be there to wait on her hand and foot every spare second, but picking up the phone every now and again would be nice.

I decided to call Caitlyn.

"Hey Cait," I sighed when Caitlyn answered, "It's nice that somebody picks up their phone."

Caitlyn sighed along with me, "Shane's still not answering?"

"Nope."

"That's too bad."

"Wait… why aren't you complaining about Nate not answering either?" I questioned.

Caitlyn was silent.

"Caitlyn?" I asked, confused.

"Fine…" She took a deep breath, "Because Nate called me about an hour ago. He said that they were finished recording for the day. Sorry…"

"An hour ago?" I yelped.

"Yeah, he said that Shane was going to call you… When did you call him? Maybe they were still recording?" She asked hopefully.

"I just called him before I called you…"

I could tell that Caitlyn was smiling sympathetically. _Why wasn't he calling?_

"Well, I have to go Cait. Bye…"

"Bye. I hope he calls?" Caitlyn offered in consolation.

"Yeah, me too…" I mumbled as I hung up. A second later my phone rang. I immediately brightened.

"Hello?" I asked, anxiously.

"Hey Mitch!"

"Oh, hey Jase," I responded, deflated. It was Shane's band-mate, Jason. I swear I talked to him more than Shane.

"He still hasn't called? We were finished two hours ago…"

"Two?! Caitlyn said Nate called her an hour ago, not two!" I cried.

"No, he called her two hours ago, right after we- oops," he broke off, knowing he'd said too much.

I sighed, "Do you know where he is?"

"No. He said that he was going to his apartment, if that helps."

"Thanks," I said, smiling half-heartedly. I couldn't blame Jason for Shane's shortcomings. I was officially done being understanding.

"No problem. I was just calling to see how you were, but I guess that's answered now."

"Yeah… Well, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure. We can get together and talk about that birdhouse!"

I smiled as we bid each other good-bye. Jason could always cheer me up. I laid down on my bed, thinking about all the times I'd been in this situation. Shane and the guys were staying in the city, not too far from where I lived, so it made no sense that I hardly saw him at all. Like I said, I saw Jason more than him. I wouldn't go as far as saying I saw _Nate_ more, because Nate and I weren't that close, but I most definitely saw Jason more. I sighed once more. It always went like this. He wouldn't call, I'd try to be understanding, I'd reach my breaking point, and when he did call I'd snap at him. I guess a lot of this is my fault looking at it that way. He didn't do anything… Except not call. Alright. I was going to be more understanding… I know that I just said that I was done with understanding, but going back over it, I haven't really been very understanding.

* * *

He hasn't called yet. I haven't heard from him in three days. _Ok, that's not very long, _I admit to myself, _but when your boyfriend hasn't even bothered to so much as text message you in three days, when he usually can't go a couple of hours without talking to you, it gets to be a big deal._

I decided to leave another message if he didn't pick up this time.

"Hey," His voice said. I waited for a few seconds to make sure that it was really him, "Mitch? You there?"

I sighed in relief, "Yeah, yeah. Just making sure it was really you."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh, it's just… your voicemail… I've tried to talk to it a few times," I replied, laughing. He laughed too. I loved that sound. I sighed again in contentment.

"Mitchie? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

There was an expectant silence. I sighed once again. Man, he was stubborn.

"Nothing's wrong, Shane."

He sighed, frustrated, "Something's wrong. I can hear it. Come on Mitch, you know you can tell me!"

I closed my eyes, sighing. Man, there was a lot of sighing going on in this conversation, "It's just… Why didn't you call? I left two messages, and I'm pretty damn sure that your phone told you that you missed a lot more."

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "We were busy recording. I couldn't-"

"You were too busy to call your girlfriend, even for, like, a minute?" I cut him off.

Silence.

"Nate found time to call Caitlyn! Jason found time to call _me_! I swear I talk to Jason more than you these days!"

Silence.

"I really tried to understand. I know that it's hard to keep in touch with people when you're stuck in a recording studio and all, but if Nate and Jason can do it, why can't you?"

Silence.

"Shane? Shane!"

"Because it's too hard!" He suddenly burst out. It surprised me.

I was silent.

"It's too damn hard, okay?" he repeated, in a softer voice.

"What's too hard?" my voice softened as well.

"Calling you, and hearing your voice, and feeling like I could reach out and grab you, but I can't because it's just a phone, and you're not really there. And then having to hang up and go back to recording and knowing that you're sitting in your room or something and I'm stuck in that damn room!"

I gave a soft, "Oh, Shane!" Before I could stop myself, tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh, Mitch, babe, I'm sorry, whatever I said I didn't mean it!" He quickly back-pedaled.

I started laughing through my tears, "Shane, I wasn't crying because of that."

I heard him sigh in relief, "Then why were you crying?"

"I just… That was exactly what I wanted to hear. I thought maybe you didn't… didn't want to…" I stuttered through the tears that were slowly stopping.

"Be with you anymore?" He finished softly. I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"Mitchie, why would you think that? I wouldn't ever not want to be with you!" He exclaimed softly, "How about I come pick you up and we take a drive? Anywhere. Just you and me."

I smiled slightly, "Sure."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Everything was back on track, and I'd fallen into the same trap I always fell into.

* * *

The next two weeks were heaven, it was like that feeling you get when you're first in a relationship. Shane was so attentive, I almost forgot about all of the arguments and fights we'd had over the past couple of months. Of course, nothing good can last forever…

* * *

"I'm sorry Mitch, but I've gotta go," Shane told me apologetically, hanging up his cell phone. He'd been talking non-stop on the damn thing since he'd come over. Sure I'd been the perfect, _understanding_ girlfriend after the first two, but once he got to the fifth call, my patience had run out. He could sense my growing irritation, and had ended the last few calls rather quickly.

"Where?" I asked.

"Greg lined up some spur-of-the-moment interview. He needs us there like, now," He explained, referring to his manager while grabbing his coat. He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips for goodbye, and sped out of the room. I sighed as I collapsed back onto my bed. Cell phones were so annoying.

Alright, so he'd now ditched me for interviews four times in a row. I know I've said this a lot, but I tried to be understanding about it. But come on, you try dating a guy who's constantly running out on you. This wasn't an isolated event either. He'd done it before this past week. My phone rang. W_ell, at least he's calling…_ I thought as I answered, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey!"

"Hey Mitch. I am so sorry! I feel horrible that I keep running out on you like that. Can I make it up to you? How about dinner? Tomorrow?"

"Sounds great."

And back into the trap I fall…

* * *

I can't even remember every time we've snapped at each other in the past months. It always happens. One of us will be stressed, the other will say something, the stressed one takes it the wrong way and a huge fight ensues. Then we both apologize and everything goes back to being great until the next fight. I'm not sure if I can handle this anymore. My grades follow the pattern of my relationship. Up and down, up and down, up and down. Frankly, I'm tired. I'm tired of trying to keep the relationship from crashing and burning, and I'm not sure I even want to anymore…

* * *

Tonight was how I'd first pictured dating Shane Grey. Tonight was how I wanted it to be. No fighting, no attitude, no snapping at each other. It was just the two of us, sitting in his apartment, no distractions, no cell phones, and no paparazzi.

He leaned in, grinning, and kissed me lightly.

"Good evening Miss. Torres. Might I say that you're looking lovely tonight?" He complimented in a fake British accent.

I laughed despite the voice in the back of my head telling me what I had to do, "Yes, you may Mr. Gray. And might I say that you're looking quite dapper yourself."

He snorted, "Dapper? Is that even a word?"

I shook my head as I laughed, choking out the words, "I…have…no…clue…"

Once our laughter subsided, he stepped toward me, capturing my lips in a sweet kiss.

"You're beautiful," he whispered when we parted. I blushed. He touched my cheek, "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" I whispered curiously.

"Doubt yourself. You are the most beautiful, talented, wonderful person I know, but you don't believe it. Mitch, you're beautiful, accept it. It's not going to change."

I looked into Shane's eyes and I could feel myself falling. I could feel myself falling into his eyes, falling into him… all over again. I couldn't help it. He was just so… perfect…

Whenever our relationship seemed to be falling apart like this, he'd always pull something totally romantic, and I would look into his eyes, and I'd fall madly in love all over again. I'd convince myself that everything would be alright. I'd convince myself that he'd always be there. I'd convince myself that this was how it would be from here on out. I'd basically fling myself back down into that hole… But tonight… Tonight I couldn't do it. I couldn't allow myself to fall back into this trap I kept jumping in.

"Shane… I'm sorry… I can't…" I stuttered, unsure of why I was choosing right now to do this. I couldn't stop myself.

"Can't what?" he asked softly, unsuspecting.

"I can't… I can't do this anymore…" I looked away momentarily, tears welling in my eyes. I didn't want to do this, but I had to.

I watched, heartbroken, as confusion and pain clouded Shane's eyes. He backed away from me, stuttering, "W-Why not?"

"Because how do I know it's going to last? Last time I fell for it, and the time before that, but it's never stayed this way for long… What is there to make me think that it'll be much different this time?"

"Because I promise you it will!"

"You've promised me that before, too. It hasn't made a difference… Look, I love you, you know that, and I care about you so much sometimes it makes my heart ache, but I have to take care of myself first… And right now I need to take a step back and go back to normality. I can't keep putting myself through this Shane. I can't handle this constant roller coaster ride of a relationship, if you can call it that. Yeah, sure, it's all great when we're together and happy, but when we're not… You have no idea how hard it is on me."

"Yes, I do Mitchie, because I'm going through the same thing… Do you know how long I've waited for someone like you? You're the most amazing girl. Nobody could ever replace you because a girl like you is impossible to find these days. I need you in my life. C'mon, we can get through this together. It'll be different this time."

"Sorry Shane, I can't," And with that, I turned and walked out on the love of my life. I felt my heart breaking, but I wouldn't allow myself to look back, because I couldn't afford to fall for him again…

I closed the door behind me softly, collapsing against it, sliding to the floor, bawling. I heard Shane let out a yell of frustration and anger on the other side of the door, before the sound of glass breaking. This only made me cry harder. I hadn't wanted to hurt him, but it seemed I'd managed to hurt both of us. It was quiet on the other side, and I was sure that he heard me sobbing. He must not have registered it though, because the door burst open a second later and Shane almost tripped over my cowering form. He had his car keys in his hand and his eyes were set in a hard stare. As soon as he realized that I was sitting there though, his eyes softened, and he squatted down beside me, pulling me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly against him, like he never wanted to let me go. I cried harder into his chest and we stayed like that for awhile. He kissed my hair and I finally stopped crying. I didn't want him to let me go. I buried my face deeper into his chest and breathed in his familiar scent. Finally, after a very long time of just sitting there, Shane moved. He stood up, pulling me with him, looking me in the eye. I couldn't stand to maintain eye contact, and looked away, but his finger caught my chin and lifted it back up.

"I'm sorry," Was all he said, before kissing my forehead gently, and stepping back.

"So am I," I responded, my voice barely a whisper.

"Then don't do this. Give us another chance. Just one more!" He pleaded.

The tears returned as I shook my head, "I can't do it. I can't willingly set myself up for heartbreak."

"Isn't that what love's about? Risking heartbreak to let someone in?"

I was silent, staring at the ground.

"Isn't that the only way to find love, is to risk heartbreak?"

More silence from my end.

"Mitchie, isn't that a risk you want to be able to look back on in fifty years and say 'I didn't chicken out! I took the dive, and I'm proud of it'?" He moved towards me, grabbing my hands. I still wouldn't look at him. After a few moments of silence Shane turned around, walked back into the apartment, and closed the door.

As soon as I heard the lock click I knew I'd made the biggest mistake of my life. I snapped myself out of my silent reverie, and closed the gap between me and the door, pounding on it with my fist as hard as I could. I'd disturb the neighbours, but I didn't care.

"Shane!" I yelled at the door, "Shane!"

Just when I thought he wasn't going to answer, the door was pulled open to reveal him standing there, a lost look in his eyes. I didn't even think, just threw myself at him, kissing him with everything I had. I couldn't let him go, because, even though our relationship caused me pain, the pleasure far outweighed it. I knew that I was taking a risk, and hoped that it paid off in the end. And, as he kissed me back, puling me into the apartment and shutting the door behind us, I couldn't help but think I'd made the right choice; for now anyways.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the first one. I wasn't sure if I wanted them to walk away or not, but I decided to have her come back, because it had to be corny like that! Alright, tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Calling You

Alright, it's been a bit, but I finally got the next one up.

And I seem to be forgetting disclaimers quite a lot these days. Not sure if I have one on this story yet, but I'll put one here anyways:

Disclaimer: I own next to nothing. Only thing I own is really the plot, and there isn't much plot here at all. Wish I could say I owned the characters of Camp Rock, but I don't… so I can't lay any claim to them…

* * *

_Calling You-_ By Blue October

Shane looked across the canoe at Mitchie, watching her stare out at the moonlit surroundings. God, she was beautiful. What he didn't know was that Mitchie was having the exact same thoughts, sans the feminine adjective.

Mitchie gazed out at the scenery, knowing that if she looked at Shane, she would probably blurt out her feelings, embarrassing both herself, as well as him. She desperately wanted him to feel the same, but how could he, after what she'd done? After how she'd lied? No, it was safer to keep it bottled up. Much safer to see what he wanted to say before she told him anything…

"Mitchie?" Shane's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" She asked, a blush creeping up to her cheeks. He probably thought she didn't like him now! Probably thought she was only out here because he'd asked, not because she wanted to… He probably thought that she was ignoring him…

He smiled crookedly, "I was asking what you were thinking about."

"Oh. Nothing. I mean, not nothing, obviously I was thinking about something, just not anything important… I mean-"

He chuckled softly, "Mitchie, chill. It was just a simple question."

"Right," She nodded slowly, the blush returning to her cheeks.

"So… You were the girl with the voice…" He mused.

"I guess so…"

"It's weird, thinking that you were right there and I never noticed…"

Mitchie was silent, wondering what to say next. Man, this was awkward…

They sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

"So, this is the real you…" Shane broke the quiet once more, staring at her face.

Mitchie blushed once more, murmuring, "It always was."

Shane frowned, "I don't understand…"

Mitchie looked at him fully for the first time, "I never _wasn't_ myself around you. I only put up the image around Tess. When I was with you… That was real."

Shane sat for a moment, digesting this new information, before speaking slowly, "So why only around Tess?"

"Have you _met_ Tess? She's about as friendly as a starving lion," I replied, and he grinned briefly as I continued, "And that's just if you're worthy of her time… I don't know… I guess I just wanted to matter for once…"

"How could you not matter?"

"You haven't seen me at home. I have one friend," He snorted, obviously thinking she was kidding.

His grin faded, "You were serious?"

She nodded grimly, "Her name's Sierra."

"Well, you don't have one friend anymore."

"True, I have Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, Lola…" She trailed off.

"You're forgetting someone," Shane hinted, smiling lightly.

Mitchie looked alarmed, "Who? I'm pretty sure I got everyone…"

"Not everyone," He laughed louder at her continually confused expression, "Me."

Her eyes widened in shock, "Oh." was all she could say, but really, her mind was screaming _OH MY GOSH! Did he really just say that?! Say something Mitchie! Say something! _"I…uh…I…didn't…uh…"

He laughed again, and Mitchie pouted.

"Don't laugh at me!"

He laughed more.

Mitchie sat in silence.

"Sorry," He said, trying not to laugh.

Another silence stretched between them.

"I…um… So we're friends?" Mitchie asked finally.

"Yeah. I mean… I guess… If you want to be…"

"Yeah, yeah of course. I'd like that."

**ReadOnReadOnReadOnReadOnReadOnReadOnReadOnReadOnReadOnReadOnReadOnReadOnReadOnReadOnReadOn**

After another half-hour of joking around I the canoe, they finally decided to come back to the real world, and began paddling into the dock.

"I really don't think that we're doing this right at all!" Mitchie laughed.

"What makes you think that?"

"We haven't gotten any closer to the dock! We're still going in circles."

Shane laughed, "What? You don't like circles?"

Mitchie laughed as well, before a form appeared on the dock.

"Mitchie? Shane? Is that you?" A voice laced with a thick Australian accent called.

"Yeah Brown! It's us!" Shane yelled back, still laughing slightly.

"You know I don't like campers out on the lake alone at night Shane!"

"She's not! She's accompanied by a very responsible dance instructor!"

"That's a laugh if there ever was one Shane!" Brown called back.

Shane crossed his arms, pouting. Mitchie laughed at the two.

"So… are you two planning to come back anytime soon?" Brown yelled across the lake.

"We would…" Shane trailed off, not wanting to admit it.

"But we can't get back!" Mitchie finished.

Brown's bark of laughter echoed throughout the camp, "If this wasn't expected, I don't know what was…"

"Okay, Uncle Brown, we get it!" Shane shouted as Brown continued to laugh at the pair.

"Yeah, can you maybe tell us how to row please?" Mitchie asked, not ashamed to ask for help, whereas Shane stubbornly refused to.

Brown laughed some more before finally talking them through rowing back to the dock. Once there, Brown's face betrayed how amused he was, even though he tried not to be.

Shane just rolled his eyes, moving past his uncle. Mitchie thanked Brown, blushing as per usual. Brown just chuckled to himself, before walking back toward the cabins.

Shane, however, sat down on the dock, followed by Mitchie. Neither knew how long they sat in the now comfortable silence, before Mitchie chanced a glance at her watch.

"Oh shoot!" She exclaimed, "It's 12:30! I was supposed to be back at my mom's cabin by 12! She's going to _kill_ me!"

Shane just sat there smirking.

"What?"

"Nothing," He said innocently, "Why don't I walk you back to your mom's cabin, and then she can yell at you sooner."

Mitchie rolled her eyes but accepted the offer. When they arrived at the cabin, Mitchie could hear her parents inside, and stopped short, before turning to Shane.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

"Nope. I'm still going to see you tomorrow. Unless you plan on packing up and leaving in the middle of the night, that is."

Mitchie allowed herself a laugh before shaking her head, "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but, before she let, she tip-toed, and pecked Shane's cheek.

"Bye," She said, a slight shyness to her tone, and walked away, suddenly nervous. Was that the right thing to do?

Her thoughts had to be pushed aside as she entered the cabin and her parents started to scold her for being a half-hour past curfew. She managed to escape with no punishment, by some miracle.

**KeepReadingKeepReadingKeepReadingKeepReadingKeepReadingKeepReadingKeepReadingKeepReadingKeepReading**

Mitchie smiled brightly as she heard the question that had come out of Shane's mouth. She couldn't believe it. I mean, he'd said they'd keep in touch, but she didn't think he'd meant anything more than a casual e-mail here and there. And now he was asking her if she'd consider going out with him??

"Mitch?" Shane asked, suddenly worried. What if she hadn't felt anything more than friendship? What if he'd just screwed up their relationship?

Mitchie blinked, "Huh?" She asked stupidly.

Shane looked at his feet, "That was a dumb question. I shouldn't have asked. Forget I said anything. Of course you wouldn't want to."

"Shane! Stop. Yes, I would love to go out with you sometime."

It was Shane's turn to blink, "You would? I mean you would! Right, so… How about I call you when I'm in a city near you?"

Mitchie giggled, "You sound like one of those movie commercials 'Coming soon to a city near you!'"

Shane laughed as well, before Mitchie's mother called and they bid each other goodbye.

They'd gone out about a week later. They'd both had a great time, and agreed on a second date, whenever Shane wasn't busy. They'd kept this up and were soon in a steady relationship.

**AlmostDoneAlmostDoneAlmostDoneAlmostDoneAlmostDoneAlmostDoneAlmostDoneAlmostDoneAlmostDoneAlmostDone**

5 months later, Mitchie was awakened by the annoying ring tone of her cell.

"Wah oo u wan?" Mitchie answered with a quick glance at the time. It was 3AM!

"Hey, Mitch, were you sleeping?" A voice that had called several times already asked.

"No, I was just sitting up at 3am knitting! What do ya think?"

"Sorry," the voice said sheepishly.

Mitchie sighed, "I guess you're forgiven. But only if you bring me chocolate in the morning."

She could hear him chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"So, now that I'm awake," She started, with a touch of annoyance, "Why did you call me at 3am? Wasn't it enough at 12? 1:30?"

"Nope. I couldn't sleep, I wanted to hear your voice…"

"Shane!" Mitchie awed, "You jerk! If you weren't so incredibly sweet you'd be dead already."

"Good to know. I'll be sweet more often," Shane said.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, laughing. She was now wide-awake, nice work Shane. She sat up in bed as he said something else that made her want to 'Aw' at him.

"Were you dreaming before I woke you up?"

"Mhmm."

"Really? What were you dreaming about? 'Cause I was dreaming about you."

She rolled her eyes once more at his cheesiness, before reminding him, "You said you weren't sleeping Shane. And why? Did you want me to be dreaming of you?"

She could almost see him blushing right now. The conversation continued in this vein for a bit, before coming to a close.

"I should probably let you go back to sleep now, huh?"

"That would have been nice if I wasn't already awake…"

"Sorry…"

"It's alright. I'm going back to sleep now."

"Alright. Goodnight Mitchie."

"Good night."

Just as he was about to hang up, Mitchie spoke again.

"And Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me at 3am anymore, kay?"

Before he could respond, she hung up.

**OneMoreLineOneMoreLineOneMoreLineOneMoreLineOneMoreLineOneMoreLineOneMoreLineOneMoreLineOneMoreLine**

The next morning, true to his word, Shane was waiting for her downstairs, box of chocolate in hand, grinning.

* * *

A/N: there you go, so, tell me, what do you think??


	5. Chapter 5: Hasta LaVista

_**A/N: I figured it was time to actually post another chapter of this… this one**_

_**is the only Naitlyn that made it past the voting… so here it is!**_

* * *

_**Hasta LaVista- **_**from Camp Rock- Hasta LaVista Crew**

Final Jam was over. Caitlyn Gellar was standing backstage with her best friend from Camp Rock, Mitchie Torres. Of course, there was no point to even standing together, they both knew that Mitchie would much rather be talking things out with Shane. She kept glancing over at him and Nate. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we both know that you want to go talk to him. So just go!" She snapped, a little harsher than she'd intended.

Mitchie jumped a little, "Sorry, what?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes once more. This girl was hopeless…

* * *

Nate sighed in frustration, "Shane? Could you stop staring at Mitchie for like, five seconds and listen to me?"

"Sorry man. What was that?" Shane asked, totally clueless.

Nate pushed down the sudden urge to smack Shane in favour of snapping, "Just go talk to her already!"

Shane frowned a little, "Well… I mean… I don't want to seem weird or anything… I mean, Caitlyn's there too…"

Nate rolled his eyes, but before he could speak, Jason interrupted him, "I know! How about Nate goes with you and then you and Mitchie can leave, and you can't feel guilty because you left Nate with Caitlyn."

Shane's eyes lit up, "That's genius Jason!" He then paused, and shook his head, "I never thought I'd say that… ever…"

Nate backed up slowly from Shane, raising his hands, "Oh no! No you don't! I refuse to be the decoy! I don't even know her…"

"Well then Nathan… you always said you needed new friends… ones that aren't obsessed with themselves or birdhouses. Now's your big chance!"

"No. No. No. No! Did I mention no?"

"Come on Nate! Please?"

Wow. That was new. Shane was actually saying please.

"You… you said please," Nate stated dumbly.

Shane raised his eyebrows, "Yes. Yes I did. Is there a problem with that?"

"I've just… never heard you say please in a really long time…"

"Well, get used to it. I've changed."

"How?"

"How what?" Shane asked, confused.

"How did you change? Did Camp Rock…?"

"No. At least not all of it was Camp Rock."

"What was it?"

"Mitchie."

Nate's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Mitchie brought me back down to Earth. I heard her singing. That's what spurred the whole change and the new sound idea and everything. And before you ask, yes, Nate, she's the reason I said please."

Nate's eyes widened as he comprehended everything Shane had just said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Drag me over there so you can dump me and go talk to her!" Nate exclaimed. He wasn't going to pass up any opportunity to prevent Shane from turning back into a jerk.

Shane looked surprised before quickly grabbing Nate's sleeve and dragging him over.

* * *

Mitchie's smile widened seemingly without explanation until Caitlyn saw that Shane was coming over, dragging a half-reluctant Nate by the sleeve. Caitlyn smiled as well. FINALLY!

"Hey Shane!" Mitchie greeted, half-brightly, half-nervously.

"Hey Mitchie!" He greeted in the same tone, "Hey Caitlyn," he added as an after thought.

Caitlyn smiled, "Hi Shane. Who's your friend?" Although they all knew perfectly well who he was.

"This," he pulled Nate forward more, "is Nate Keller, my band mate, and friend."

"Glad to know where your priorities are Shane…" Nate said sarcastically. "We were friends first, but yet that always seems to come after…" he explained to Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Right. So… Mitchie. How about that canoe ride?" Shane asked. Wow. He wastes no time.

"Sure," She smiled again, "You two are okay together, right?"

Before waiting for an answer, the pair hurried away. Caitlyn and Nate rolled their eyes simultaneously. Then, realizing it, the both laughed lightly.

"So… I'm Caitlyn Gellar."

"Nate Keller."

"I know." Caitlyn laughed, blushing slightly.

Nate blushed as well, "Right. I guess being a national pop sensation kind of kills the whole introduction phase of conversation…"

"That… and Shane introduced you about two minutes ago."

"Oh… right… forgot about that…"

"Yeah… So… this is awkward," Caitlyn said bluntly.

"Yeah," Nate agreed, "What's worse is that this was my doing. I told Shane to come over here and talk to Mitchie, and then Jason had the bright idea of them ditching us together so then I got sucked into this plan and I'm stuck being the decoy…" Nate's eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said, "Not that being the decoy is bad at all… I mean… not that I wouldn't want… I mean…"

"Relax. I get it."

"You do?" Nate seemed immensely relieved.

Caitlyn laughed, "Yes, I do. They ditched us each with a complete stranger. Not exactly the greatest plan where we were concerned." She realized what she'd said as well, "I mean… not that being stuck here with you is bad… not stuck… I mean…"

"Relax. I get it," Nate repeated her earlier phrase. Caitlyn blushed as she returned Nate's gentle smile.

"So… you've been at Camp Rock before, haven't you?" Nate questioned in the silence.

"Yep. Third year," Caitlyn answered, rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes, "You? Oh, that was a dumb question. This is where you got discovered. Obviously you've been here…"

"Yeah. I attended here when I was 12 until I was 14. That's when we got discovered. Shane, Jason and I were friends back then. Shane was at the camp because Brown thought it would be good for him. His parents were going through a nasty divorce and Shane and his sister got caught in the middle of a fierce custody battle. So Shane came here for an escape. We shared a cabin first year, that's when we met. And Jason shared a cabin with us second year, so then we were kind of like the Three Amigos or whatever. But now I'm just boring you with my life… you probably don't want to know about this…" Nate scuffed at the ground with his shoe.

"No… I do. What about you?"

Nate frowned a bit.

"You've told me how Shane ended up here, what about you?" Caitlyn actually looked interested.

"Oh, well… My parents decided that they wanted a summer to themselves so they wanted to send me to a camp. I got to pick. I picked here."

"Wow. Short and sweet. I was expecting a long sob story like Shane's or something."

"Nope. I'm not exactly the type to have sob stories. Sorry to disappoint," Nate muttered.

"No, no. You didn't. I'm glad. Not everybody has to have a sob story. There's only so many rough upbringings the world can take."

Nate and Cailtyn shared a brief smile before Nate asked another question, "What about you? Why are you here?"

"I…um… my parents travel around a lot… I don't really have a solid home during the summer, and I'd rather stay here than move around all the time."

"Oh."

At this point, a younger girl came up to interrupt them, she appeared breathless, and not because she was tired.

"OMIGOD! You're Nate Keller! From Connect Three!" She breathed out.

Nate blushed profusely, "Yeah…" He mumbled.

"Wow. I love you. Wow." She just stood there gazing at him lovingly. Caitlyn had to refrain from laughing. Nate was extremely uncomfortable. For a pop star, that boy sure hated attention.

After a few moments of the same awkward situation, Caitlyn had to do something. She took a deep breath, before grabbing Nate's hand, and stepping closer.

"So… You said we were going for a walk sweetie?" She said, her voice sugary sweet. Nate looked startled for a moment, before he latched onto the lifeline she was throwing him.

"Yeah. Yeah we were. Excuse us." He said to the younger girl. As they walked away, hand in hand, they were both trying to repress laughter until they were outside.

Once outside, they burst out laughing.

"Wow. Did you see her face? That was hilarious!" Caitlyn said through her laughter.

"I know!" Nate howled. After their laughter died down a bit, he turned serious, "Thank you. Really. I wasn't sure if she was going to stop staring at me or not."

"No problem Nate."

They both stood staring at each other in silence for a few minutes before realizing that their hands were still clasped together.

"Oops. Sorry." they both said at the same time, then laughed.

They both started wordlessly down the path.

"Want to play twenty questions?" Caitlyn suddenly asked. Nate agreed, and Caitlyn went first, "State your full name, age, DOB and sign."

"First of all, that's three, and second of all, you already know my full name."

Caitlyn shook her head, "Nope. Really, that's the complete package of identity, so it's only one. And I don't know your middle name."

Nate sighed, "Fine. Nathan Edward Keller. Age 16. June 21st, 1992. Cancer. Same question."

"Caitlyn Marie Gellar. Age 15. October 25th, 1992. Scorpio. Favourite food?"

"Um… Spaghetti with my mom's tomato sauce."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Nothing. You just don't seem like a spaghetti kind of guy…"

"Oh. What's _your_ favourite food?"

"Pizza."

"So unoriginal." He teased. He was loosening up as time went by.

"Whatever Mr. Spaghetti-and-Tomato-Sauce. That's almost as unoriginal."

"Not how my mom makes it."

"Whatever you say…" She teased, "Favourite colour?"

"Blue, you?"

"Red. Favourite fast food chain?"

"Subway. Favourite band?"

Caitlyn seemed shocked by the unrelated question, "Um… I don't really have a set favourite. I'd have to say right now it's Lifehouse."

"What? Not Connect Three?"

"Nah. They're too cookie-cutter for my taste…" She laughed.

"Hey! I take offence to that!" He pretended to be hurt.

The game continued on and they actually learned a lot about each other. Camp didn't end for another two or three days so they had plenty of time to continue to get to know each other. Even though they basically knew each other as well as Shane and Mitchie knew each other by the end of the night.

"I'm going to miss you so much Cait!" Mitchie cried, tearing up as she and Caitlyn hugged for the last time before the bus started to accept campers for boarding. Caitlyn went to go put her bags in the storage space, telling Lola that she'd be a minute.

Caitlyn returned to say goodbye to the rest of her friends: Lola, Barron, Sander, and, of course, she said goodbye to Mitchie once again. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Nate stood behind her. Caitlyn and Nate had become very close over that last few days, and Caitlyn knew that saying goodbye to him would be very hard. She looked over at where Mitchie was saying goodbye to Shane. Actually it wasn't so much saying goodbye as making out…

She turned away to look at Nate again. "Looks like they worked everything out… Well… I guess this is goodbye then, huh?"

"Yeah… I guess so…" Nate shrugged, scuffing the ground with his shoes. Caitlyn bit her lip, before throwing her arms around Nate and hugging him tightly. He seemed surprised at first, but returned the hug. After they broke apart, Caitlyn looked away so he couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Do you think… maybe… you know… we could… call each other, e-mail, IM, all that stuff?"

Caitlyn's face was lit up by a bright smile suddenly, as she took out her cell phone, holding it out to him. "Here. You put in your info, I'll put in mine."

Nate smiled back and they traded phones. As they returned the phones, Caitlyn took a deep breath, and then spoke once more.

"And you know what else? Good-byes suck… so could we maybe just call this a see you later?"

Nate smiled once again and nodded. Caitlyn smiled back as she got into her car after one last wave to everyone. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all…

"Hey Caitlyn!" Nate called out as she walked away.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"If I ever need to ward off another fan girl…"

"You can count on me!" Caitlyn responded to the unspoken question, "Just call me up and I'll answer."

As she boarded the bus, and waved out the window at Nate and Mitchie, she realized that she couldn't have wished for a better summer.

As Nate watched the bus pull away, waving to Caitlyn all the while, he realized that he couldn't have wished for a better end to his summer.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, let me just say that I picked their birthdays and signs before I actually researched perfect matches for them, and it turned out that they were perfect matches… heehee!**

**If you are interested (or if you even care) you can follow this link to read about just how perfect they are for each other… **

**www**

**.zodiacs4u.**

**com/2007/06/cancer-scorpio-best-matching.html**

**Sorry it's all broken up. That was the only way i could get it. **

**So, leave me a review please! Because I love reviews! Really, I do!**

**And guess what, I still don't own anything…….. Sadly………**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Call Me Baby

**A/N: Ok, this is the FINAL one-shot. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

_Don't Call me Baby _by Kreesha Turner

Mitchie sat in shock. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why her? Everything in her life had been perfect, but now Nate had to open his mouth and screw it all up. Shane cheated. Shane cheated? SHANE CHEATED! Nope. No matter how she said it, it made absolutely no sense. It sounded _wrong_.

She had to wonder though, why Nate would be the one telling her, not Shane. Didn't Shane have a conscience? Why wouldn't he be the one to come clean? Why did Nate always have to be the one to pop her bubble? Just because things didn't work out with Caitlyn doesn't mean he has to go around making everyone else miserable.

She continued to stare at Nate, deaf to any words he may have been saying. His mouth moved but no sound came out. She'd tuned all excess noise out after the initial words yelled in the heat of the moment:

"_Why do you love Shane so much? He cheated on you!"_

The blood pounded in her ears as she tried to focus. How could he do that? What happened to being _pure_? The ring on his finger was now a lie. How could he so blatantly disobey that kind of commitment, that kind of promise?

"Mitchie? Mitchie? Are you okay?"

Nate's voice finally broke through the barriers and brought her back to the present.

"Mitchie I am so sorry. I wasn't supposed to say that. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine," she stated numbly. What else could she say? Nate had just ruined any hope of a happy life with Shane that she'd had…

"No. It's not. I just blurted out a secret I was supposed to keep in the middle of an argument. I'm horrible!"

"It's fine," She stated numbly once more, before gears started clicking, "Wait. Did you just say you were keeping it? How long exactly have you been keeping it?"

Nate paled considerably.

"Nate?" her tone was deadly, her eyes fierce.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes," she hissed through her teeth. "Dammit Nate! Just tell me!"

"Fine. A week."

"A week?" She felt the air whooshing from her lungs all over again. A week? Shane had cheated on her a week ago? And he hadn't told her? Wait. Nate just said he'd been keeping it for a week. How long ago did Shane actually cheat before he felt compelled to share the gory details?

"Mitch? Are you sure you don't need to lay down or anything?"

"No, Nate. What I need to do most right now is find Shane and kill him."

She tried to get up, but Nate forced her back down again.

"Mitchie. Think about it. Calm down. Go see him after you cool off a bit. I wouldn't want you to end up in jail because I slipped and blurted out something I wasn't supposed to, now would I?" he told her lightly, attempting to ease the mood. It didn't work. She glared at him darkly.

"I don't care. The only thing I want right now is Shane's head on a platter. Literally."

"Let's not be hasty Mitchie. How about you call Shane and tell him to come over in an hour or two and yell at him then?"

"Okay. It'll give me time to plan his murder."

"Okay, or we could call him now…" Nate mumbled.

She flipped open her cell phone and pressed Speed Dial 1. She'd have to erase that now…

"Hey babe!" Shane's voice greeted her. Just that greeting alone was enough to send her over the edge. The tears spilled over and she began to cry. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Mitchie swallowed, getting control, "We need to talk. Now."

She could almost see his face. He would be frowning.

"Okay… Are you alright?"

"No. I'm not." And then she did something she'd never done before: She hung up on him. She snapped the phone closed after that sentence and burst into fresh tears. The sound of a key clicking in the lock sent fresh waves of pain through her. She'd gotten up and packed her stuff while she waited for Shane to get back to the apartment. They weren't living together, she sometimes just randomly left stuff at his place whenever she was there.

Shane burst through the door, "Mitch, what's-" he broke off when he took in her tear stained face and the box at her side, "Mitch, what's going on?"

"You thought you could get away with it, didn't you?" She asked emotionlessly.

Shane's eyes widened, "I…uh… don't know what you're talking about…"

"Bullshit."

"Mitchie… I…"

"Don't even try it Shane. You cheated on me, didn't you?!"

"I…" he had no clue what to respond to that.

"Did you sleep with someone else?!"

He finally hung his head, "Yes."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because… I don't know…"

"Why did Nate have to be the one to tell me?!"

"Nate told you?" his head snapped up.

"Yes!"

Shane looked down again, "I'm sorry. I should have told you myself, he shouldn't have had to."

"I'd say! Dammit Shane! Why the hell would you do that?"

"I didn't… I didn't mean to! I was... I was drunk, we were fighting…"

She rolled her eyes, "So every time we fight you go have sex with the first available girl? What happened to the purity ring?"

At this, he looked down at his finger. Before she knew what he was doing, he twisted the ring off, and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand, pulling up so that it was even with his waist. He turned it over so that it was palm up. Dropping the ring into Mitchie's palm, he locked eyes with her.

"It's yours. It's always belonged to you anyways, you keep it."

Mitchie knew exactly what that meant. That ring was symbolic of his love. It was a promise to stay abstinent until marriage (a feat he hadn't accomplished unfortunately), and once he married, he had wanted to give the ring to his lucky bride to show that she was his true love, the one that had his heart.

Mitchie shook her head, "No. I can't take this."

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't true."

"Yes, it is! I love you! I've always loved you, and I always will!"

"No. It isn't true because you've already given this away to someone else. Someone you met in a bar," She said harshly, turning her palm back around and dropping the ring back into his hand.

"No! Mitchie, baby, no!"

"Don't call me that."

"Mitch, don't do this…" He shook his head, looking at me pleadingly.

"I'm not doing anything, you did it all."

"Baby…please… just listen," Shane begged.

'_Don't_ call me that Shane, you lost the privilege of calling me that the second you looked at that blonde whore!'

"Mitchie…please…don't do this!"

Mitchie stayed silent, staring at him coldly.

"Please… I didn't mean it. It was a mistake. I love you!"

"You've got some nerve saying that to me after what you've done!"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

"How can sleeping with somebody else be an accident? What, did you fall, naked, and she just happened to be lying underneath you, naked, and she broke your fall? No. You made a choice Shane. Now you have to live with it." Tears were falling down Mitchie's cheeks now.

Shane stepped towards her. He tried to grab her hands, but she pulled them away.

"Baby, please! I didn't mean to!"

"No, Shane, you did mean to. You knew exactly what you were doing. And as I told you before, _don't_ call me that. I can't believe I actually trusted you." Mitchie turned away angrily, heading for the door. She picked up the box of her belongings as she went. She didn't even pause as she walked out the door with a last parting remark of: "We're through."

* * *

Mitchie ended up at Nate's apartment, which was only a couple of blocks from Shane's. Nate immediately wrapped her in his arms once he saw her mascara-stained cheeks. He let her cry for a long time, doing nothing but stroking her hair.

She finally stopped crying and looked up at him, "Thank you Nate. You're amazing."

Their gaze locked for a good minute, their eyes searching each other's, before Mitchie closed the gap, smashing her lips against his.

Nate pulled away after a second, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Mitchie's only answer was to kiss him again, although, as it went farther than just kissing, Nate couldn't help but feel like he was doing something wrong, besides breaking his promise…

* * *

**A/N: so that's it. Thanks to all of my readers, and especially all my reviewers. Much love to you all. So, one last time, please review!**


End file.
